Don't Push My Buttons
by Jade27
Summary: Yami Doesn't know much about his past... but A girl does. Not only does she know his past but she knows a little of what he needs to do in the future. Find just how much she knows. Yami(OC) R


Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or anything connected to the show/comicbooks. The only original is My Character Kin Yoobi.  
  
Righty then. Now that that's out of the way we have a story that explains my ideas of what really happened back in the day. Who knows if any of it's true so don't take this to heart or anything. Oh and do this peewee writer the honour of reviewing please. I need to learn so if you spot any mistakes or think something should be changed let me know. Praise is also welcome, but if you plan to flame me and don't have anything constructive to say. well then BITE ME! Cause I refuse to care!  
  
Enjoy!  
Yami frowned. This was ridiculous. A child his Hikari's age claiming to possess an Egyptian God Card. Yami looked at the girl. She was fair skinned and as tall as Tea. She Doesn't even have a deck. or does she?  
  
"How would a child possess such a card? Do you even have a Duel Monsters deck?" The girl nodded and pulled out her deck to prove. /So she's a duellist, but can she duel?/ "If you have a deck then I challenge you!"  
  
"Why doddel on a child's game. Both you and I have more pressing matters or have you forgotten that you are hunted?"  
  
Yami's frown deepened /So she knows I'm being chased. but how much does she know/  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Coming where?"  
  
"To the Game Shop. Your home last time I checked."  
  
Yami gave a start. /Just how much does she know about me and Yugi?/ Yami nodded and the girl turned to leave.  
  
"The shop is that way, stranger." Yami said pointing.  
  
She snorted. "If you want to go directly home and lead your preditors on a hunt directly to your weakness, feel free. I am of the opinion there is no need to put your Hikari's friends in danger" With that she turned and kept going.  
  
/They are my friends too/ he thought. Following closely behind her he asked, "So, do you have a name or shall I keep calling you stranger?"  
  
"Stranger suits me well enough," she said with a smirk. "But if you desire a name for my face you can call me Kin-Yoobi or just Kin." (pronounced with Japanese Pronunciations so Keen Yooooooobeeee)  
  
"Kin." Yami mused.  
  
The journey home was most peculiar. Kin wore this strange cloak that seemed to change colours with every swish of it. Blue then black then purple then red. It was very nauseating to watch so it was not to Yami's surprise when he abruptly noticed Kin was holding his hand and guiding him every which way through battle city.  
  
Sometimes she would walk quickly dragging Yami, other times so slowly Yami was nearly stepping on her heels. What ever she was doing though, it got Yami out of battle city with out a single challenge even though he was openly wearing his duel disk. Before Yami had even registered this, though, he found himself looking at the Game Shop.  
  
Kin had let go of his hand now and was looking at Yami expectantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to open the door or would you rather I barge on in?"  
  
"Hnn." He opened the door to the Game Shop. Yugi's Grampa was inside behind the counter. Yami always felt a little awkward around the old man. Ever since Yami had lost to Pegasus in that first duel causing Yugi's Grampa to lose his soul. Yugi's Grampa had obviously not blamed Yami for the incident, and told Yami so, but Yami was still uncomfortable.  
  
"I thought you were going to battle city." Yami stated.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to see you, too, Yami." Peering around Yami, Grampa added, "Who's your little friend" Yami grimaced inwardly. /Little? Hardly so./ "This is Kin-Yoobi. I met her at Battle City" Kin walked around Yami and bowed deeply and formally to Grampa.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Moto, I hope my presence will not be a burden to you."  
  
"Not at all, not at all." With a thoughtful look he added. "Would you like to join Yugi and I for dinner"  
  
Yami grimaced at that. First of all he was not 'Yugi.' That name rightfully belonged to his Hikari. Second of all, he knew nothing of this. Kin, other than her name and that she claims to be in possession of an Egyptian God Card. Opening his mouth, Yami said  
  
"I don't think."  
  
"That would be wonderful." Said Kin.  
  
Silence. Both Yugi's Grampa and Kin looked at Yami. Sighing inwardly Yami said, "I don't think. that. Kin should forced to dine here. but if she would like to that is her choice."  
  
/// Nice cover-up Yami. /// Yami gave a start then smiled inwardly to Yugi. Except. Kin was smiling too. Almost a knowing smile. /But does that smile means she knows I don't want her to stay or that I'm talking with Yugi?/  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want that would we?" Kin said with a smirk. Suddenly growing serious she turned to Grampa and said, "Yami, and I need to talk. Is there anywhere we can be alone?"  
  
Catching on to the tone, Grampa nodded towards Yami and said, "You can use his room."  
  
Once again sighing inwardly, Yami nodded and led the way. Yugi's room, which was at the top of the stairs first door on the left, was neat as usual with an old poster of Dark Magician hanging on the closet door. Other than that, there was a bed, a desk, and a window facing the street.  
  
Closing the door behind herself Kin walked to the middle of the room and looked around. "Not exactly the room I would have pictured for a Pharaoh, but it will do."  
  
"It is Yugi's room, Kin-Yoobi, and you obviously know that." Yami said sharply. "You also seem to know a lot about me and I think it's about time you let me in on your little game."  
  
Kin nodded and indicated for Yami to sit on the bed. When Yami remained standing she sighed audibly and took a seat at Yugi's desk facing the Pharaoh.  
  
"I don't know everything, Pharaoh, but it seems I know a lot more than you." Yami said nothing but remained patiently where he was. Kin, obviously tense, sighed again. "Please sit down, Pharaoh. It may have been a millennia ago that you were Pharaoh, but you are still Pharaoh and I am not allowed to sit in your presence, so sit!"  
  
Intrigued, Yami finally obeyed and took a seat on Yugi's bed. Kin visibly relaxed and resumed talking. "As I was saying, it was a millennia ago that you were Pharaoh Yami, King of the Shadow Games. There were four Egyptian God cards being played."  
  
"Three." Yami interrupted. "There were three. Isis Ishtar showed me the ancient tablets."  
  
"No. Isis is wrong. There were four, Yami. Three cards, were widely known, and rightfully feared, because their masters used them constantly to devastate opponents and banish them to the Shadow Realm, but a fourth did exist in secret. The fourth's master only used it as a last defence resort, not a weapon. Back when you were in power, you possessed that last card. I don't know if Isis has shown you anything of your past through her millennium item, but you rarely did any of the actual duelling your self. You had servants who duelled in your name while you sat on your throne and watched watched. It was an ingenious strategy, because if the opponent lost he would be either banished or imprisoned, depending on your feelings towards the opponent and the opponent's motives. However if he won, you would then battle him yourself having already had a chance to observe and review his tactics and come up with a strategy to use against him."  
  
"So what happened to the servant when he lost the duel?" Yami asked.  
  
"It depends on what the stakes of the battle were. When someone was attempting to over throw the Egyptian hierarchy, of which you were the top, then the stakes of the game would be banishment. Otherwise, imprisonment. And if one of your servants lost at an imprisonment duel, you made sure he or she would wish the stakes were banishment."  
  
Noticeably wincing, Yami gestured for Kin to continue.  
  
She did. "It was during you twenty third year in power when two of the Egyptian God card holders battled. As you have learned from Maxamillion Pegasus, duel monsters are real creatures with real powers in the shadow realm and the duelling temple, which is where your throne sat. Never before had any of the God cards been used against each other. However, as we found out, the effect of two God cards battling against each other was catastrophic. As the Shadow realm is exactly what it's called, a shadow of the realm, the near destruction of the Shadow realm nearly destroyed this realm. Fortunately before it did you put a stop to the madness by force. You had the all four God cards removed from their masters' decks. Two by force, and one by friendship, for the one who held the other God card was your friend, and advisor, Ryou Bakura."  
  
Yami slipped off the bed with a thud. "Bakura?!?" Reigning a grip on himself Yami recomposed, gathered his thoughts, and stood up. "Is this the same Bakura that Yugi and I know?"  
  
Kin nodded, though she had paled visibly. /// She's afraid, Yami/// Yugi said silently /// I think she's afraid of you. /// Yami nodded inwardly, agreeing with Yugi's assessment.  
  
Sitting down again to offer some measure of comfort to Kin, he asked "So where do you fit into this picture?"  
  
Looking at the floor she said "I was one of you servants, Pharaoh. One of your duelling servants."  
  
/So that's where she fits in/ Yami thought /// and no wonder she's nervous. She practically just told you you're her master!/// /But is she loyal to me or maybe Malik. I wish I knew her motives!/  
  
"What else do you know, Kin?"  
  
"You had three of the cards put away in a safe place protected by enchantments you and your most trusted servants and advisors, whom you labelled "Trusted Ones", placed on it. After, you announced, once again to the Trusted Ones, that you were going to separate the powers of the Shadow realm into eight different items that each of your advisors, not servants, would receive one of. That way no single man or woman could command the power that nearly destroyed the world."  
  
"A brilliant plan, really. You had the servants make the items in which you would store the power, out of gold. There was a tauk, or necklace, a rod, an eye, scale, ring, and ankh. These items were made by a combination of normal servants and duelling servants who had smithy skills. You then asked me to assist you in making the puzzle that you now wear. That way only two people would know how to fit the puzzle together. You then had all your Trusted Ones join together and use what magic we possessed to capture your soul inside the pieces of the puzzle. What you didn't plan for was that one of us was not to be trusted."  
  
"Bakura." Yami breathed.  
  
"Yes." Kin said bitterly. "Bakura. After the years of planning and hard work it to complete the millennium items, Bakura managed to spoil the most important. I still have not figured out exactly what he did, but whatever it was, your emerging from the puzzle separated from your memory was the result."  
  
Yami was silent for a long time. Kin's story did not ring any bells in Yami's memory but it seemed sound enough. /// But what about the fourth Egyptian God card,Yami?/// Yugi asked /That's Right!/  
  
"It was buried with you." Kin said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yugi asked about the last Egyptian God card. It was buried with you. With your soul locked in the puzzle pieces your body could not function so we had your body mummified and buried rather than risk someone would use it against Egypt."  
  
Once again the room was filled with silence. Finally, Yami announced he was going back into the puzzle to think things through. Yugi materialized suddenly on the bed where Yami had been before.  
  
"So what has to happen now?" Yugi asked. Kin shook her head and remained silent.  
  
"Yugi! Kin-Yoobi! Dinner's ready.  
  
Kin's stomach made a loud noise at the mention of dinner and she quickly made her way downstairs. Yugi followed more slowly. /// Yami? What happens now?///  
  
///Yami?/// no answer ///Yami why are you blocking me out?///  
Dinner seemed a weird event to Yugi. Usually he and Grampa ate together talking about the latest duels. However, it was Kin who was talking with Grampa. Talking like they had known each other for years. If either noticed Yugi was not taking part in the conversation, they did not mention it.  
  
For Yugi, dinner seemed to crawl by. All he wanted was for Kin to leave because Yugi was sure Kin's ability to hear what the person in the puzzle said was unnerving. Yami would stop blocking him out soon enough. Sure Yugi had blocked Yami before, but that was when he had been talking to a pretty girl at school. What had been going through Yugi's mind was no one's business but his own. This stuff about the Egyptian God cards did involve him though. He was the Pharaoh's other soul after all, and they did share body and sometimes mind.  
  
Sighing, Yugi excused himself from the table. Kin glanced over, but continued to hungerly attack her food. Grampa, however, frowned worriedly at Yugi's retreating back.  
  
When Kin and Grampa heard Yugi's bedroom door close, Grampa quickly asked "What makes him as he his?"  
  
Kin looked up from her food. "Yami is blocking Yugi. I guess Yugi is worried or something."  
  
"Blocking.?"  
  
"Well, you know how Yugi's puzzle held the Pharaoh's soul prison for a millennia, right?" Grampa nodded. "Well, from the day Yugi completed the puzzle and set Yami free the two could, in a sense, 'talk' through the magic of the puzzle. However, both have the ability to block the other if they desire privacy, and I guess Yami wants privacy and Yugi wants to talk."  
  
Kin pushed her chair away from the table and started to clear the dishes into the dishwasher while Grampa sat at the table deep in his own thought. Finally she headed towards the door that would lead her outside when Grampa said. "Where are you going?" Kin looked back. "I don't know yet. I'm going to walk around a bit and see where destiny takes me." She said mysteriously.  
  
Grampa frowned.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Grampa. I'm headed to my pent house." Kin said loftily with her head high. Grampa crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiantly. So maybe I'm headed to my hotel room. I'm headed to the motel down the block, happy old man? You just destroyed a little girl's dignity." Grampa just stood there with no sympathy forth coming.  
  
"Oh whatever" Kin snapped. "I'll stop by tomorrow and talk to Yami and Yugi. They have a lot of work to do if Yami's ever going to get a body of his own."  
  
Grampa's frown vanished. "I think you should stay here tonight." He said simply. Kin knew it for what it was. Pharaoh did the same in the old days. Give a suggestion without room to be questioned. That didn't mean she wouldn't try though.  
  
"I can't. I don't have a sleeping bag."  
  
"You can borrow one"  
  
"Toothbrush"  
  
"Tea's mom is a hygienist. We have spares. Tooth paste too."  
  
"Pajamas"  
  
"Yugi's spares"  
  
"They would be too short"  
  
"Sleep in your clothes then"  
  
"I don't want to" Kin tried meekly.  
  
"I think it would be very nice if you did."  
  
"I can't win, can I?"  
  
"Neither Yugi, nor your Pharaoh, Yami, ever have."  
  
Sigh "I'll stay" she said in the most sullen voice possible.  
  
"Excellent. Why don't you go and tell Yugi, I'm sure he'll be delighted." Grampa said with his innocent old man face.  
  
"Delighted." Kin muttered under her breath. "Suicidal, more likely" but she trudged up the stairs to inform Yugi of the. situation.  
  
Kin opened Yugi's door with out knocking and entered. Inside was, "Yami? And Yugi?" Kin closed the door. Truly enough, both were in the room. Yugi at his desk Yami on the bed though he was rather transparent like a ghost. "H-H-How have you done this?"  
  
Yami and Yugi both looked expectantly at Kin. Suddenly remembering herself she said "Your 'innocent' Gramp has decided I should stay here tonight despite the fact that you don't want me to and I do not wish to." Yami looked at Yugi.  
  
"What makes you feel that you are unwelcome here?" he asked.  
  
"uuhhhh. uuhhhhh. well. I wasn't exactly the bearer of good news. I didn't think I should stick around in case you decided to kill the messenger."  
  
Though Kin was not exactly sure how, both Yugi and the ghost that was Yami paled. "Kill?" Yami managed to say weakly.  
  
Suddenly catching on Kin said "Uhhh, Pharaoh? It's just a saying. You never actually killed anyone. Only banished wrong doers to the Shadow realm which isn't a physically painful thing."  
  
"What about my servants who are supposed to prefer to be banished over imprisonment?" Yami asked.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Did I. you know.."  
  
"Sorry Yami, I just don't know what you mean." Kin said mentally snickering at the pharaoh's obvious uncomfort God I'm evil she thought.  
  
"Did I. do something to them?" Yami asked timidly  
  
With as straight a face as humanly possible. "You mean did you. bother them?"  
  
"Enough games Kin Yoobi" Yugi suddenly said from the desk. Give your Pharaoh a straight and honest answer now!"  
  
Now it was Kin's turn to pale Game Over she thought. "No you never tortured, abused or even shamed your servants." Yami exhaled. "You didn't have to." Kin continued with a hint of bitterness. "To lose while duelling in your name was shameful enough to want to die. The few servants who did lose starved themselves to death."  
  
"Well that's a nasty thing to say!" Yugi exclaimed. "It's not Yami's fault! Yet you obviously blame him!"  
  
"You were not there!" Kin shouted back. "Do not defend when you not what you are defending against!" Kin said. Then as an after thought, "Or who it is you are defending."  
  
"Well why don't you tell us, then?" Yugi said "And speak the entire truth, not your half truth riddles."  
  
"Fine!" Kin shouted again. "You want then listen. Your precious other had his servants taken from our homes. We had no choice in the matter. His Stupid advisors fed our families this Bull shit that we would bring honour to ourselves and family. Honour. That's the biggest of the bullshit. Everyone knows what happened in the temples. Innocence was lost. Your precious Yami turned innocent children into vicious duellers!"  
  
Taking a breath Kin continued staring straight into Yami's crimson eyes. "My brother lost his innocence at your hands pharaoh. That's why I do not feel bad playing games with your mind." Visibly shaking Kin slumped against closed door. Then finally as though there was no air in the room she quickly opened the door and left.  
  
Yami, main while, had been staring at his hands from the moment Kin had stopped speaking. Looking up now he saw purple eyes staring back at him. "What are you thinking, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi shrugged "I don't really know what to think."  
  
Yami nodded. " I get the feeling this won't be the last I hear of stories about me like this."  
  
"That's not who you are Yami. You're different now. If you were the creature she speaks of in her stories, you wouldn't be affected on the emotional level. You care now, even if you didn't then. I just can't tell whether Kin Yoobi could see that." Yami shrugged. "Don't worry so, Yami, she's smart so she'll probably figure it out."  
  
Yami nodded "We need rest. Just because there is no duelling on Sunday does not mean we won't need our strength."  
  
"Good night then, Yami."  
  
"Good night." And with that Yami dematerialized into the puzzle that was his prison.  
  
Good night, Yami. I know you're not a bad person any more but you had to know. I need you on my side or no side at all! Kin thought as she took her ear from Yugi's bedroom door and padded her way downstairs to the couch Grampa had set up for her. Goodnight  
Yeah. So that's chapter one. What do you guys and gals think? Should I continue? Scrap it. Any romances you might want to read about? Let me know cause like any author, I respond well to comments. 


End file.
